


I Can't

by broken_sunshine



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Cress goes to visit her father's grave.





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TLC or the characters.

Cress wasn't sure what to do. She just stood there and looked at the stone before her. She believed Cinder called it a gravestone. Cinder was the one who was making her do this. "Um, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I brought you flowers from Cinder." Cress placed the flowers in front of the stone. It belonged to Dr. Darnel. 

"So...I guess this is a place to remember you and stuff. I don't really want to do that though. Knowing you wanted me hurts. It proves that my life should have and could have been better, but it wasn't. Instead I was practically a prisoner for sixteen years. It is so much easier to pretend you do not exist."

Cress wiped away the tear that was trying to escape from her eye. "I'm sorry. You deserve a daughter like Cinder. A daughter that willing wants to bring you flowers and remember you." Cress feels the tears start. She wipes at them, but it does nothing. "I'm sorry I can't do this." She then runs from the grave/


End file.
